


High Expectations, Spectacular Views

by Johnismyloveforever64



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anniversary, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25114285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnismyloveforever64/pseuds/Johnismyloveforever64
Summary: It's Paul and John's third anniversary, and while in Hamburg, the boys go on a bit of an excursion to find the perfect spot to celebrate their day.
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Kudos: 19





	High Expectations, Spectacular Views

**Author's Note:**

> Happy McLennon Day! I'm continuing my tradition of posting a one-shot on McLennon Day.

Paul took one last bite of his hamburger. His face was glowing in the warm fluorescent light, coming off of a single bulb mounted in a heat lamp. He was sitting on the cold metal floor of a shipping container, and across from him was John was staring intently at him. Because the shipping container was so narrow, their knees were touching. 

The shipping container was splashed with the words Liverpool, but they weren’t in their hometown. They were in Hamburg where they were performing for the summer. 

“This was a lovely anniversary, darling,” Paul declared, putting his hand on John’s knee. It had been Paul’s idea to sneak away from the group and get a little privacy. John suggested a shipping container. Along the Elbe, there are dozens of ships containing hundreds of these shipping containers. They’re stacked so high that from a distance they look like skyscrapers. Early that morning, John and Paul snuck onto a ship and climbed inside. 

“Three years,” John remarked thoughtfully. “This is easily the longest relationship I’ve ever had—by like 2 years and 7 months.”

“And I don’t see it stopping any time soon,” Paul replied, leaning forward to kiss him gently on the lips. John pulled him in for another kiss, and then another, and pretty soon, John was lying on his back with Paul pressed against him, passionately kissing him. Paul’s hand slid under John’s head, cushioning him from the hard metal surface. John’s hand slid down to the small of Paul’s back. Paul arched his back and moved down John’s chest towards his thigh, but his leg slammed against the side of the container. 

“Ow,” he grumbled. 

“Sorry,” John apologized, sitting up, and gently placing a hand on Paul’s throbbing ankle. “We can head-out if you don’t want—”

“No, no, we came all the way out here—I bribed a seaman with all the marks I had on me.” He kissed John again, this time more fiercely. He gripped John’s belt and started to undo it, John reached around Paul’s back and pulled him in closer. Paul pulled down John’s pants, and John in effort to wrap his leg around Paul, accidentally wacked his knee against the metal walls. 

“Fuck that stings!” He exclaimed. Paul climbed off John and proceeded to tend to John’s knee; he did so with all the nurse-like care his mother had passed down to him. 

“Your knee is bleeding a little.”

John sighed heavily, and sat up, leaning against the wall. He put his un-injured leg up against the opposite wall. 

“This isn’t going to work,” he muttered, clearly disgruntled. 

Paul stroked his hair. “Love, it was just a whim. We don’t have to celebrate our anniversary this way.”

“Well, do you want to go back to the Bambi Kino? George and Pete walking in on us, making their little asides. ‘oh John’s arse is really getting a tan.’ Shut up, Pete.” 

Paul was equally disappointed. In three years, they’ve had maybe ten minutes of complete privacy. At home, there’s always a danger that John’s auntie or Paul’s dad will walk in on them. And here, they have their two roommates and all the patrons of the Bambi Kino to worry about. The fact that they’ve had sex as many times as they’ve had is a testament to John’s ability to get Paul to climax quickly. 

“You know, these shipping containers aren’t the only private spot in Germany,” Paul said thoughtfully. 

“What are you on about, McCartney?” 

“Well, I gave away all of my Marks, so you’re going to have to fund my crazy idea.” 

“I’ll do it.”

“You don’t even know what it is.” 

“It doesn’t involve having sex in a metal box, so I like it already.” 

**

John and Paul sat side-by-side on a ferry. Since it was a rainy day, the top deck of the ferry was mostly empty. Their only company was an old lady sitting on the opposite side of the deck with a plastic bag wrapped tightly around her hair and wearing a large  
duffle. John rested his head on Paul’s shoulder, and Paul stroked his arm. The pair looked out at the German landscape surrounding both sides of the river. On one side was the city they’d grown to know, on the other side was a smattering of homes and a few factories. 

As they moved further down the river, they passed another section of Hamburg. They arrived at their destination shortly thereafter. 

“Where to, my love?” John asked, Paul pulled him down a stone street, lined with colorful buildings. They arrived at a bus stop where they waited for some time. 

Then, they spent about three hours on the bus. They once again sat side-by-side, but they couldn’t hold hands as there were other people on the bus. Instead, they spent much of the ride gazing into each other’s eyes. 

Finally, they arrived at their destination. 

“Cologne, city of perfumes and other scents,” John announced as he got off the bus. Paul giggled and squeezed his hand.

The two had arrived in city square which was lined with restaurants and shops. The streets were cobble-stone, which reminded them of home. The shops around the square were mostly painted in pastels. They looked both old and new; the architecture was decades old, if not older, but they’d all been refurbished or restored after the war, so they looked brand-new.  
Liverpool, a beautiful city in its own way, was old and looked it. But the boys were amazed at how German cities could look both new and old. 

“It’s beautiful,” John noted without a hint of irony. He began to walk towards a shop selling glorious looking strudel, something John could not resist, when he caught something in the corner of his eye. “What is that?” He asked, stopping in his tracks. Before his eyes was a massive and stunning church; in fact, a ‘church’ doesn’t do it justice. it was centuries old, John could tell just by looking at it. It was tall, taller than anything around it. It’s spires reached up towards the blue sky. The stone was dark, almost black, and contrasted with the bright sky surrounding it. 

“That’s the Dome, aka the Koln Cathedral, aka the reason I brought you here.” 

“A church?” John grew intrigued. “You brought me here to fuck in a church.” He threw his arms around Paul, beaming. “Oh, you know me so well.” Having sex in a church has been John’s dream since was 13. 

“Well, let’s not wait here any longer.” Paul pulled John through the square and towards the church. 

To get in, they had to cross the street, go through another square, go around the church and through the front entrance. They were immediately directed to a visitor’s center where they bought two tickets to walk up to the top of the cathedral. 

“We’re going up one of the spires,” Paul explained. “I read all about it. We just have to climb up about a million steps and we’ll be meters above the city.” 

“But Paul,” John pointed out as he approached the steps, “Aren’t there going to be visitors? We can’t be the only tourists up there.” 

“Oh yeah,” Paul’s face fell. 

John could see that Paul was genuinely really disappointed. John took his hand. 

“Hey, it’s still going to be one of the best date spots ever—like in the history of dates, so let’s just enjoy it, eh.” 

Paul nodded, and squeezed his boyfriend’s hand. 

The pair began climbing the steps, and there were a lot of them. They had to climb a spiral staircase that, from their vantage point, looked infinite. The stairwell was completely made of stone and had few windows. It got very hot very quickly. Neither had realized just how many steps there were, but they were the only ones climbing the steps, so it gave them a chance to hold hands without anyone catching them. 

After thirty minutes of climbing, they finally reached the top. They came into a stone room which was surrounded by massive windows facing the city. John rushed towards one of the windows and looked out at the city below. He could see the Rhine on one side, and down below, he could see the city square where they had arrived. 

“It’s breathtaking,” John remarked. He pulled Paul in for a long, passionate kiss. “You really are the best boyfriend.” 

“Ah, I believe that title belongs to you.”

“Can we end this gooey argument by calling it a tie.” 

They kissed again. 

“You know,” John commented, taking a seat on a nearby bench, “I saw an interesting corner of there.”

“Corner?” 

“Yeah, it was behind a stone column. Do you wanna check it out?” 

“I’ll look at your corner,” Paul responded quizzically.

John went into a tiny cupboard on the other side of the cathedral and pulled out two orange cones. 

“Uh, John?” 

John then raced over to the aforementioned corner. Paul chased after him. As soon as they arrived, John put up the cones. 

“There, now no one will bother us.” 

“Genius, Lennon.” 

John leaned against the window, and Paul looked into John’s eyes. They were glowing ambers in the bright sunlight. He reached out and stroked John’s face. 

“Kiss me,” John whispered. Paul kissed him so gently. He pressed his palm against the glass and his back against the stone wall. John leaned forward and kissed him, this time with tongue. Paul, taking a quick look around, took his shirt off. He tossed it aside. 

John did the same. John unbuttoned his trousers. 

“We’re having sex in a church,” John announced giddily. 

Paul giggled, nearly spoiling the moment. Both were just so excited to be there, that they kind of forgot why they were there. After a couple of minutes, Paul composed himself and leaned forward, pressing his cheek against John’s inner thigh. 

**

John and Paul laid against the cold, hard stone, resting against the glass windows, both naked. It wasn’t a very comfortable location. But they felt so warm in each other’s arms that they only sort of minded the uncomfortable stone pressing against their hips and backs. 

“I can’t say this is more comfortable than the shipping container,” Paul commented, “And I’m sorry about that.” 

“No, it’s fine.” John kissed Paul once again. “This was an amazing day. I got to see more of Germany. I got to fulfill a lifelong goal. And you know, the location doesn’t really matter. We had fun, didn’t we?”

“Of course, this is always fun.” Paul responded. 

“Yeah, always, even when the boys walk in on us—”

“—or when your auntie’s popped out the market and we only have ten minutes—”

“—or we’re on a brief break from our set, and we just have a little toilet stall to do it.”

“We always find a way,” Paul concluded. He sighed, “But it’d be nice to just have sex in a bed without wearing about being interrupted.”

“Someday we will,” John answered wistfully, “We can’t be in this state of arrested development forever. One of us will have an apartment, and I reckon pretty soon. Then, we’ll always be alone. In fact, we’ll be so used to doing it without interruption, that we may  
get bored of that and start looking for ways to spice things up.” 

Paul smiled; it was a hopeful smile. 

“For now,” John continued, “I like our little hideaway.” 

Paul sighed; it was a happy sigh. “Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> P.S. to any Germans out there, I'm sorry if I got some of the geographical details about Germany wrong. I did visit both these cities, so I was basing my descriptions off of what I remember, but that could totally be off, so I apologize if I'm way off about something. Thanks!


End file.
